Cruel Fairytale
by Zetran
Summary: For JollyBigSis. Cloud Strife finally achieves his dream of becoming a SOLDIER. He begins his first mission as a Third Class in Wutai. Through a series of events, he is captured by the enemy and attracts the attention of a demon offering freedom for a heavy price.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud ran a hand down his sword, taking care not to cut himself on the sharp edge. He continued to caress the blade, taking in his accomplishment.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He'd made it through the rigorous tests as an infantryman of Shinra, ascending to the rank of SOLDIER, Third Class. It was only a week ago that he was fitted for his new uniform, but really, it felt like _ages_. He was welcomed into the higher ranks with open arms and it was only now that he got to embark on his first mission as a Third Class.

Helicopters were taking him and a few other SOLDIERs to the Wutai area as reinforcements to the raging war. The inhabitants did not take well to the prospect of having a Mako reactor placed on their land, and they became increasingly violent, the tension between Wutai and Shinra reaching levels which were threatening to snap. Cloud was sent to the northernmost point of the continent which was the current spot of small but fierce conflicts.

The aircraft jostled as it began the landing sequence, landing smoothly afterwards. Cloud stepped out of the helicopter, sheathed his sword, and stood at attention, eager to begin an actual mission.

* * *

She was dead. There was no doubt about it. Although he showed no outward reaction, he was still denying that it happened. But the evidence was there in plain sight, and she was dead.

The funeral was a silent affair, with only him, his father, and Malebolgia the King Behemoth attending it. He looked down into the coffin, looked at what remained of her.

Limbs once scattered had been stitched together, those that had been sent back there doing their best to recover every single body part of hers on the battlefield. Even with their best efforts, his mother's corpse looked like a patchwork mannequin sloppily put back together after being ripped apart into small pieces. After all, no restorative magic would work on a dead body, and stitching every part back together was difficult enough even on the bigger limbs.

Even so, that did not change the outcome. Jenova was dead, and she passed on Malebolgia, the kingdom, and the throne to Sephiroth instead of Vincent. In the days that she had been alive, her goal had been to take over the entire Northern Continent. Then, when that fell into her grasp, the rest of the world would be hers.

But that was not so. She brought with her to Wutai, the smallest in land and population and therefore easiest continent to take over from what the Fliers had reported, a handful of foot soldiers. A sea of people with metal beasts nearly slaughtered them all. Only two survivors returned, and neither of them was Jenova. Sephiroth listened to the reports angrily and had the Fliers which had investigated the land executed. He didn't bother listening to their excuses that the men with metal beasts hadn't been there before. If they had done their tasks correctly, there would have been no casualty on their end. It was inexcusable.

Sephiroth was more than prepared to inherit the throne. He was more than prepared to be King. But, just like his mother, he wasn't satisfied with being King.

He wanted to be Emperor.

As he and his miserable man of a father sealed the coffin lid into place and left the tomb with Malebolgia trailing along, he made his plan.

He was going to start with Wutai first. He was going to bring down the men with the metal beasts and take over the land as his own. Then he would move on to the next one.

And the next one. And the next one. No matter how many wars it would take, he would have the entire world under his control.

* * *

Cloud didn't think he'd ever get the sounds of gunfire or screams of agony out of his head. As an infantryman, his objectives were minor and didn't involve much action, except in rarer cases like when he had to chase and restrain a criminal. On this day, though, he saw several Wutai fighters die by the hands of his comrades, and if he said that it didn't make him feel sick he'd be lying. He'd never ever taken a human life before, and he couldn't believe that those out in battle had to deal with this kind of thing. Of course, he knew that things like this happened, but to actually _experience_ them was something totally different.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to stomach the food rations, the memories of the faces painted with death and blood still plaguing him. He swallowed.

"How are you doing?"

Cloud jumped, not expecting anybody to approach him from behind. He turned and stood up, saluting a First Class SOLDIER.

The man chuckled. "At ease." He sat on the empty spot on the low bench next to Cloud. "So, how's your first mission as a Third going?" At Cloud's questioning look, the First said, "I've seen some of your training sessions and I've gotta say, you did an amazing job every time."

Cloud looked away, not wanting to take the compliment. He'd always felt that he was nothing more than average, despite how much he'd always try to improve. "It's different from what I had thought that it would be."

"You see anybody die?" At Cloud's slow nod, the man said, "It's hard at first, always is. Even when you feel that you're used to seeing people going down left and right, you realize that you aren't." The higher up gave Cloud a small pat on the back.

"Why me, sir?" Cloud took another quick bite and swallowed. "I'm nobody special."

"Hey, I see potential in you, um..."

"Cloud."

"Cloud, eh?" The man offered a friendly hand, which Cloud shook. "I'm Zack. You'll be on my team. Tomorrow, we'll have to defend the farthest north part of the continent. Tensions are extra high there, and I'm picking who to take on the job with me. Think you can handle it?"

Cloud didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Descending further into the Crater which the castle was built into, Sephiroth reached the second to last level, settling into his newly-earned throne with authority. Malebolgia lay next to his new master, understanding that the old one was gone forever.

Before Sephiroth stood Vincent, the man he had very little respect for. It wasn't his father that interested Sephiroth anyways, but someone else.

"...and, according to one of the survivors, there were two sides involved: those with the metal cavalry and those that may have been the original inhabitants. Apparently, our own forces were thought to be those that already resided there and so, we were perceived as...targets. I trust that you have some idea on how to approach this."

Vincent nodded even though Sephiroth wasn't entirely directing his statements at him. "The closest point is what we should mark as—"

"Come now, demon. Don't tell me that you'll be silent from now on because she's gone."

Vincent smirked as his eyes flickered and changed. "Insolent boy," a voice sounding like something not of this world said from Vincent's lips. "One would think that the former leader would have trained you better."

"Input from another source can be helpful at times. More so now that we've lost a great ally."

A rough snicker, sounding like a growl, wrenched itself out of the possessed man. "Humans: they claim to be above all others, yet deep down, they are as cruel as the rest. You acknowledge the death of the one that birthed, raised, and taught you as a simple casualty?"

Sephiroth frowned. "It is not a simple casualty, but much more. However, wallowing around in misery will not solve a single thing. For now, moving on is the best thing to do." Despite all appearances, he was no heartless monster. A dull pain still coiled within his breast, slowly gaining intensity the more he thought about it.

The demon manipulated its host into smirking again. "You know well, yet I will not succumb to any commands of yours. Know that you must prove yourself to me, gain my respect, my compliance."

Oh, Sephiroth knew very, very well. He'd been familiar with the demon since childhood, though visits from it were rare at best.

"Your plan?" The demon made the question sound more like a statement.

"A sneak attack on the closest point our Fliers can get to from here. Slowly we will gain information which we will use to weaken and eliminate all that are there, then spread to the rest of Wutai, crushing the heart of the land."

"Oh? And when do you plan on doing that?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2013年8月31日（土）

Started: 2013年9月23日（月）

Finished: 2013年9月26日（木）

Jolly had wanted to see a fic with a certain pairing that has rarely been done, if at all, and I volunteered to do it. I came up with the plot, and here's what's done so far. Hope you like it, Jolly! Title may change in the future, though. I seriously had no idea for a name and _Cruel Fairytale _seems dumb and unfitting to me.

I know that I mention the North Crater way too much, but that's how my fanon goes. Sorry, haha.

An intense scene with that certain pairing will only happen once, and the rest of the story will be Sephiroth/Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of gunfire rang in his ears and stood out amongst the pained screams and crazed yells of war. He thought it a miracle that he only had a few scratches from where a few bullets and cuts grazed him. Cloud refused to get cocky. He didn't want to end up like the arm- and legless Wutai soldiers swearing curses upon him, declaring that at least _t__hey_ weren't monsters stealing land from others to taint it.

Cloud parried a blow aimed at his back, spinning and slashing his attacker across the stomach, feeling horrendously sick as the man's innards spilled out and splashed blood on his face.

That was the fourth person he had killed. The first died by multiple stabs through the chest; the second by blood loss; and the third by a well-aimed uppercut. He could never avoid getting blood on himself nor could he forget the last expressions the enemy made as they died. The way their faces twisted up in pain, the bulging of the eyes, the final spark of rage...

As the skirmishes grew more constant, the ground seeped with blood, more from the Wutai soldiers than their own. The Wutai army had their own share of firearms, but they relied more on bladed staves, katanas, and short swords, preferring melee combat. Even a Third Class SOLDIER by himself could take down multiple Wutai soldiers at once, and a horde of Third Classes and higher ranks easily defended their own and managed to pick off Wutai's numbers. Corpses littered the once green vegetation; severed limbs and writhing, _dying_ participants of both parties took up some unused space. Every other area was occupied by a clash, always ending with at least some injury.

Cloud weaved through the chaos, sidestepping clashes and parrying blows coming his way. He slowed down and tried to move backwards to find more space when an enemy soldier set his sights on him and decided to rain hit after hit on Cloud with his stave. Cloud ducked and swung upwards hard and fast enough to cut off the soldier's arms.

The man screamed in agony, and Cloud took that chance to run off. The scream called the attention of several other soldiers who quickly dragged the still living body from the battlefield. Half of the soldiers chased after Cloud, who upped his speed before being forced to turn and face his attackers.

Momentarily catching them by surprise, Cloud slashed the leg of the closest one, bringing him down and moving on to the next one, managing to cut another Wutai soldier's arm down to the bone. By that time, the others were broken out of their spell and moved in on Cloud.

If there was a time where Cloud was truly grateful that he had speed and strength enhancements, it was now. He was able to simultaneously dodge all of their attacks at once and manage to sneak in some of his own. Blood sprayed all over his clothes, the stench further sickening him. The six soldiers, including the injured ones, continued to display their wrath without mercy. Their raged doubled when Cloud pierced through and killed one. Cloud did not have time to feel guilty about adding another murder to his list as the five remaining ganged up on him once more, this time with fervor. Cloud struggled to hold his own this time around, but stood his ground until something caught his eye.

A shadow trailed along the ground, getting bigger and bigger. Cloud took the risk of looking up and his eyes widened. He held up his sword to block a few attacks and kept on the defensive, but only paid half the amount of attention.

Something was up there. Something big enough to be an airship waiting to drop a bomb. Wutai couldn't have had an airship of their own, Cloud was sure of it. Why would Shinra obliterate the entire place at the risk of losing their own precious SOLDIERs? Many, if not most, were stationed in the area, and why would Shinra use large explosives now when they could've done so earlier? It didn't make any sense to Cloud, nor did he care.

He had to warn everybody. He had to warn Zack.

Cloud turned tail again, this time back towards base. He quickly cut down those following him, panic clouding his mind and telling him that he needed to hurry.

* * *

The men with the metal beasts were easily eradicating the Wutai natives. Both of the foreigners' equipment was similar to their own, but more complicated. Whether it was effective or not remained to be seen. The Fliers sent out did nothing more than observe, and one of their discoveries included the lack of aerial combat. Sephiroth found that interesting. That would be their own ticket to further testing the waters.

He sent warriors of his own to Wutai and commanded that they bring back prisoners, if possible. Weapons, armor, and materials were crucial in any war, and help was mandatory.

* * *

Cloud sheathed his blade, exhausted. The mission was nearly over, and he found himself looking more and more forward to it. Anything to be able to catch more than a wink of sleep, to be able to take an actual shower...

...to be able to get away from the jeers thrown his way. Nobody had believed him the day that he saw the shadow. Shinra wasn't sending out any aircraft other than to transport reinforcements, weapons, and food rations, and it was plain ridiculous that he would even suggest such a thing. When put that way, Cloud knew they were right, but the more he saw the exact same kinds of shadows, the more he was convinced that something terrible was going to happen. Zack grew concerned as the time passed by as well. Cloud often saw him frowning when the First Class noticed the shadows appearing from time to time.

The Third shook his head. Two more days. Just two more days and it was done.

Without preamble, he ran into battle, much more desensitized to the sight of death than he was before. He didn't concentrate all that much on what he was doing, trying to block everything out.

The shadows came again. Cloud barely bothered to acknowledge them. The shadows never did more than move around and then eventually disappear altogether. The feeling of trouble still crept along his spine, and it got worse and worse.

A fellow Third Class fell, an arrow protruding from his back.

Nobody from either side of the war used a primitive weapon like that. Both Shinra and Wutai looked to the sky and froze.

More arrows rained down, striking surprised bodies dead while managing to go clean through to the ground. Everyone scattered, part of Shinra heading back to base to bring back reinforcements. Cloud grit his teeth and stayed put, his suspicions confirmed. Those shadows did mean something.

Giant birds, the likes of which Cloud had never seen, cut across the sky, their riders firing more arrows onto those below him. Cloud weaved through the projectiles, looking for a way to reach up and strike down the newcomers.

A bird swooped down, lifting several Wutai and Shinra fighters into the air and dropping them from an unsurvivable height. Other birds did the same, some of which actually _leaving_ their riders. Cloud studied the strange fighters, taking notice of their uniforms. There were many with red leather armor; some with blue robes and witch hats; a few with white robes with red triangle-patterned trim; some with red robes; and others that Cloud couldn't take in all at once.

Those weren't all. The birds descended, and more warriors leaped off of them, pointing their spears downwards and landing on fleeing soldiers, the spears impaling them.

Cloud found a cliff and scaled it, throwing a rock at a nearby bird. The stone bounced off, seeming to do little or no damage, and the enemy fired an arrow which Cloud dodged. A blue-robed enemy sat behind the other and put a cupped hand to the air.

Flames engulfed the hand, and the blue-robed intruder launched the fire ball towards Cloud. The Third Class dodge rolled out of the way, barely escaping a burn. He stood onto his feet and continued to lure the enemies his way. Every arrow missed, some nearly hitting their mark, and the blue-robed one did nothing other than put their hands together with a few inches of space between them.

Cloud threw more stones, not wanting to risk missing and losing his weapon if he were to throw his sword, and managed to hit the bird in the eye. A deafening screech hundreds of times louder than the war cries the enemies had made before forced Cloud to put his ears to his head, and that's when the blue-robed foe struck.

Lightning jumped from the enemy's hands and struck Cloud. The blond's blood boiled, threatening to explode from his skin and he convulsed uncontrollably, still twitching even after the electricity stopped.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When he finally came to, he was bound and gagged. Air blew through him, and Cloud paled.

Talons were the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. Nothing but water was below him, and it blurred as the bird continued to fly. Looking around, Cloud saw several of his comrades and Wutai soldiers in the same situation as him, some looking around fearfully, others either unconscious or choosing not to look at all.

The sound of wind and flapping wings were all that Cloud heard. He thrashed as much as possible, but the animal's hold on him was too strong. He quickly stopped, though, and thought things through.

They were being taken somewhere, no doubt as prisoners of war. It was across the ocean, towards the north, Cloud observed. He could still see the continent of Wutai, though it was nothing more than a vague silhouette in the distance.

Despite their primitive appearance, the intruders had to have some way of communication. Cloud decided that he would go along with their plan, find a way to reach his allies, and call for help.

Cloud closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

At least he'd get that rest he'd needed.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月3日（木）

Finished: 2013年10月8日（火）

Apologies for another late update. I had brains farts, then a con to go to, and then some technical difficulties. Balls. I'm glad that this chapter was at least a little longer.

Guess the six classes mentioned in this chapter correctly and I'll let you ask me which fic to update next. Please don't ask for _Assistant_.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent washed his face with his right hand, picking up a washcloth and drying it afterwards. The mirror in front of him displayed a worn man with black bags under his eyes, most likely from long periods of time with little to no sleep. He sighed as he felt the demon inside him stir in his consciousness.

He remembered how long ago it was that he was entirely human. He had been nothing more than a marksman hoping to move on from the role of the Archer to that of a gun-wielder. Guns were very uncommon amongst the people of the North Continent; everybody preferred to keep to the older weapons and improve on magic instead of working to develop the next best weapon. It worked, but Vincent wanted better.

He did get his wish, but not in the way he wanted.

It was a day like every other. He had started the journey home when a spot in his chest started to sting. He had put it aside at the time, but the pain grew in intensity, and by the time he had arrived in his cottage in Icicle Lodge, he doubled over with a hand to his chest, breathing heavily. He had groaned in pain, almost yelled, even.

For three days he had stayed indoors, the pain dying down to an uncomfortable throb and then suddenly piercing through him like hot knives. He couldn't move or breathe much, and no medic could figure out what was wrong.

On the third day, his condition had worsened. His vision had grown blurry, soon becoming engulfed with red, and the pain had spread through his entire body as if he were swimming through acid. Two appendages had burst through his back, ripping the skin and his clothes. His bones had popped; his muscles had contracted...

Vincent never knew what else had happened. However, the way his furniture and walls were full of deep slash marks, it didn't take much to guess.

It didn't take much time for him to be summoned to the North Crater, either. There, he met her again.

Vincent had never expected Jenova to rise from a simple woman to the commander of the entire North Crater which was entirely hers and hers alone. But there she was, sitting arrogantly on a throne and looking down at Vincent with a strange sort of satisfaction.

She had explained to him what had happened. In a summoning gone wrong, a demon was released and sent out into the world. Vincent had been lucky enough to be chosen by that demon, which appeared to be unable to survive without a host.

Lucky was not how Vincent would have described it. Not then, and definitely not now. The demon took control of him, manipulated his speech and actions. There was little Vincent could do to fight against it; the demon's mental attacks were unnaturally strong.

The next thing Vincent knew, he was a father-to-be. He did not know how he missed months of his entire life without knowing what happened, but his child was to be born in approximately another six months.

There was definitely a demon inside him, but Vincent was convinced that there was a devil of some sort in Jenova, too. She had been heavy with child, yet still insistent—desperate, almost—on being on the front lines of battle and refusing to stop until she neared full term.

He was allowed little interaction with his son, and he watched him grow up from the sidelines. After Sephiroth was born, Vincent was no longer of any use to Jenova. He would have been sent back to where he came from long before Sephiroth was actually born if it weren't for the demon. Vincent had eventually overcome its influence enough to where he was conscious of what it was doing with his body. To this day, he still wasn't able to stop the demon, and its actions made a hole in his heart.

Jenova had wanted a child, one that would survive years to come and become her successor. Sephiroth was strong even at a young age, and Jenova had no mercy on her son when showing him his part in the world. The worst that she had done to him, besides the harsh ways she had taught him to steal and fight, was that Vincent was not one to be listened to; in fact, he should be ignored at all times possible, even despised. It hurt him to see Sephiroth's condescending gaze, that his son was now cold and merciless towards any other than his mother.

The demon's stirring grew more insistent, demanding. Vincent resisted the tendrils of madness creeping along his mind and body, failing but still aware of what he was doing.

He had to challenge the boy...

His body moved of its own accord, disregarding his lack of a shirt. He was taken out of his bedchambers and further down to the throne room, stopping before Sephiroth.

"I see you've taken prisoners," the demon's voice said, twisting Vincent's face up into a grin.

"You are correct," Sephiroth replied, looking not at Vincent, but at the demon.

"You wouldn't mind...sparing a few?"

Sephiroth smirked. "I suppose I would. You see, our numbers have slaughtered the foreigners with ease. However, they seem to be getting smart. It would be wise to strike their Heartland before they decide to be on their guard, is it not?"

The demon understood Sephiroth's implications. "I have no desire to do as you ask for nothing, _boy_. Virgins may change my mind."

Sephiroth's eye twitched at the insult. He wasn't stupid. At any given moment, the demon could mess things up for him as a way of entertainment. "Limit yourself to five," he said without leaving room for negotiation. "I would appreciate it if you chose those that would not be of much service to us."

The demon turned and left, obviously satisfied.

* * *

He had gotten no sleep while the bird was in flight. His back ached from where the talons had rubbed up against him, and his entire body was stiff from lack of movement. A landform loomed closer and closer, and it was an agonizing few days and nights before they arrived.

Swooping down, the bird released its grip, making the blond free fall towards the ground.

Cloud rolled and flailed in his bonds, and he heard some screams escape from the gags of the prisoners around him. The wind was knocked out of him when he landed in a pile of greens. The other bodies fell with him with soft thuds, one Wutai soldier landing on top of Cloud and rolling off, muffled curses coming out incomprehensibly from his covered mouth.

One by one, Cloud heard bodies being pulled off and out of the pile, and he stayed still when he was brought to his feet and made to walk.

Shelters made out of the bones of impossibly huge monsters towered over him. Cloud stared at the strange buildings, watching the people in red leather clothing scurrying in and out with various types of weapons. A group of those in blue robes stood in a ring off to the side, waving their arms and hands in different ways, making small sparks of fire or tiny crystals of ice appear.

A tent near a wall of rock was where Cloud and the other prisoners were left at. A man in red leather, this one a slightly different style from the previous ones, chose several out of their unwilling group.

"To the Crater," the man said gruffly, "as He wishes."

The escorts inclined their heads and hastily brought the rest up the wall of rock via a pulley system. A hook was placed between the space the ropes on Cloud's hands provided and he was pulled up, his arms stretched to their limit. He grit his teeth as the bones cracked and sighed in relief when he was finally up. He was then taken to a caravan led by two-legged, ferocious-looking lizards and was pushed into a cramped space. Claustrophobia enveloped him as the rest of his comrades and enemies were shoved in with him.

The journey to the 'Crater', wherever that was, took much longer than the ride from Wutai to where he now was. Very little stops were made for food, water, and release of bodily waste, and the caravan jostled harshly as it moved at a high speed. The air was stale with body odor and limited air; no windows circulated oxygen to breathe.

A blast of cold air cut into Cloud when the caravan, now led by a single two-horned four legged dog-like creature bigger than the caravan itself, was opened for the last time. Gladly, he stepped out.

Snow went up almost past his head. Several paths were cut to allow easier transportation, and Cloud assumed that that was their own version of roads in this area. Wind threatened to send Cloud flying, and it got worse as he and the rest were made to scale a steep hill of rock without using their arms as balance. Once at the top, they were all pushed and sent sliding down into darkness.

Torches with blue fire were the only sources of light other than a faint glow of green emanating from the very bottom of what was indeed a crater. Steps made from the rock of the Crater in a spiral design provided the way to the bottom. However, it was only about halfway that the escorts allowed them to go. Cloud and the others were shoved yet again, this time into a cave which had an interior divided only by natural walls and metal bars. Individually, each prisoner was placed into their own cell with their bonds still on their arms and mouths.

Cloud mulled over the information he had recovered and planned his route. He had no sword, which was the first thing he had to work towards after he found a way to escape. Then, he had to either hack and slash his way out or manage to take the uniform of a warrior, preferably one of the robes for better concealment, and find the way back to that place with the bones. It was right next to the ocean and was full of warriors, which meant that that had to be their version of a naval or military base.

A jingle of keys clinking together rang through the prison. Cloud looked to find a pale shirtless man enter his cell.

The stranger was wild-eyed with the darkest raven-colored hair all over the place. He smirked at Cloud and reached forward to remove the blond's gag.

"A pretty thing such as you shouldn't be trapped here, making weapons for their foes," he said. "What say you?"

Cloud didn't answer. He sensed an inhuman aura coming from the man. The voice coming from him did not sound normal or even possible for any human being.

"What say you?" the crazed man repeated, offering a hand. "I will release you."

"...What's the catch?"

The smirk grew wider. "Give up that which is precious to you, and I will set you free."

Cloud saw a few prisoners shift in their cells to get closer, obviously interested in the two of them. "I have nothing with me."

"Oh, but you do." The stranger drew closer and Cloud stepped back, taking care not to corner himself.

"I don't have anything," Cloud said, quickly shaking his head for emphasis.

He didn't even see a blur before he felt a hand close tightly around his neck and lift him into the air.

"I will take that as a yes," the stranger said.

"What are you?" Cloud questioned in an almost whisper.

"I am called Chaos," was the answer. "However, my host goes by another name."

The eyes, the aura, the mad appearance... Cloud didn't believe that there was such a thing as demons, but he couldn't deny the proof in front of him.

Chaos turned Cloud around and slammed his faced into the wall, the uneven surface digging into his skin after breaking it. The grip around his neck tightened as Cloud heard small, almost inaudible grunts and suddenly felt the small nails around him grow into inch-long claws. His pants were pulled down, almost literally ripped off, and then Cloud realized what the demon had meant.

"No," he said, struggling to slip his hands out of the ropes that tied them together. The demon forced Cloud's legs open and pressed between his butt cheeks.

Cloud's eyes bulged and he screamed as his anus was invaded. Chaos shifted its grip from Cloud's leg to his waist, digging its claws and drawing more blood. Cloud felt as if fire was eating away at his body, and he was further ripped open when Chaos forced himself deeper inside. He felt blood trickle down his balls and legs.

"So tight..." the demon breathed. It pulled out, thrusting back inside immediately afterwards with fervor. A tongue too long to belong to any normal living being snaked along Cloud's neck, leaving a wet trail up to the underside of the blond's chin and making him turn away. Again it pulled out, but instead of entering again, it used its tongue to lap at the blood, making Cloud scream louder.

The sting was much worse. It was the worst type of pain Cloud had felt in his entire life. The demon's tongue thrust inside the damaged rectum, probing the most intimate areas possible. Cloud kicked and thrashed, but that only made Chaos chuckle. It pulled its tongue out and replaced it with its host's cock.

The brutal thrusts sent Cloud bouncing upward, making him continuously smack his head against the wall. The blond's flaccid cock bounced with the force; more blood flowed from his asshole and down to the floor. Nothing but the sounds of Cloud's agonized screaming and the merciless thrusts into him could be heard in the entire prison. Fellow SOLDIERs had their hearts wracked with sympathy; Wutai enemies backed away in hopes that none of them were next.

Chaos slipped its hand up Cloud's shirt and brandished its claws. Silently, it released into the blond, bringing the elongated nails down and cutting a deep diagonal mark with the force of its orgasm. Pulling out, it threw Cloud to the side.

The blond grunted when his back made impact with the bars of his cell and the floor. His backside and spine detonated with hurt, wrenching another cry from Cloud's sore throat.

Chaos dropped down to one knee, cut the ropes binding Cloud, and cupped the blond's chin, making him look up at it. "Head to Bone Village, near the ocean. A ship will be waiting there to transport warriors to the foreign land. I suggest you move quickly. By day the Crater is swarmed on the outside; by night the inside is shelter to all." Without another word, it released Cloud, leaving the cell open and moving on to look at the rest of the prisoners.

Blankly, Cloud stared into space. It was an eternity before he bore the pain to fix himself up and limp outside. In the back of his mind, he felt like the rottenest piece of filth on the planet.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月10日（木）

Finished: 2013年10月12日（土）

Gawd... It's past two in the morning and I am not sure how I even managed to stay awake long enough to finish this. I really hope there aren't too many typos or errors in here, and I hope the final scene with Cloud and Chaos isn't too terrible. I intentionally refrained from describing Chaos to allow anybody to choose whether they wanted to imagine Chaos's original design in the original Final Fantasy VII or its remade one in Dirge of Cerberus. Personally, I go with FF7 Chaos - he looks like Satan! For some reason, I find Cloud getting raped by a real demonic-looking entity really hot...but not as hot as Sephiroth/Cloud. XD

As for the classes in the last chapter, they were Fighter, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage (all from the NES version of the first Final Fantasy game), Archer (Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced), and Dragoon. The request was an update for this fic, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

His split backside burned, protested, and nearly screamed with pain. Cloud limped on, making it out of the prison cells and hiding in the corner of a wall.

Guards were positioned in sections near the prison. They grimaced at the screams of coming from within the dungeon, but appeared to be on high alert. Cloud almost cursed out loud. He needed to come up with a distraction – quickly. Blood stained the seat of his pants, and the taint within him threatened to leak out as well. He struggled to keep his breathing quiet as his vision started to swim.

A woman in white robes approached a guard, sounding urgent. The red warrior left with her, bringing the amount remaining down to three. Cloud bit his lip, and decided.

He almost passed out from the exertion from running faster than he ever had to in his entire life. He wasn't even paying much attention as a guard took off after him, just focused on going up, and up, and up...

He sidestepped random people in his way, even going as far as to barrel through them in his crazed and desperate attempt to escape. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, keeping the pain in his rectum to a level where he was barely even aware of it. Boosted, Cloud panted erratically, finally reaching the top of the Crater.

His vision went completely out of focus for a few seconds, and he started to black out. The last thing he was aware of was his body falling forward and scraping along the craggy rock, tumbling down, down, down...

* * *

Chaos manipulated its host's lips, curling them upwards into a smirk. It pulled out of the warm, unwilling body crushed between him and the dungeon wall, letting the blank-eyed individual slip into a bloodied heap of violated misery. Sated for now, it reverted to its host's original form, even taking the time to fix him up a tiny bit. It guided him back towards Sephiroth, leaving the cells of the four mortals he had taken open. Escape plans were up to those humans; opening the door for them was enough, in Chaos's opinion. Their success depended on how desperate they truly were to flee.

The demon passed through to the outside spiral of the Crater's interior, noticing the spots of blood from the pretty blond who was lucky enough to be the first, and its smirk grew wider. How the demon would enjoy it if the foreigner actually made it back to his side... Surely its comrades would be enraged, surely they would be inclined to invade the continent in a fury to avenge the violated. It was a perfect test for the boy who so eagerly followed in the former leader's footsteps.

"It is done."

Sephiroth looked past the demon's host with indifference, replying with, "I suppose your mind has changed now?"

"Suppose that that may depend on your request."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Find the Heartland and strike it. It matters not whether you destroy it or not. Weaken the enemy so that we may drive our forces into theirs and shatter them, forcing them to beg for mercy."

Chaos could swear that it had felt a tingle of delight running up its host's spine at the mention of destruction. "It shall be done. However, it is up to you to land the final strike."

"Fair enough."

Chaos relinquished its control over its human host, leaving behind a shaken man mentally replaying the horrific actions he was forced to do. Vincent, on his hands and knees, wide-eyed and out of breath, was horrendously nauseous. At that moment, he didn't care that his son was looking down at him with nothing but pure disgust. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, no matter how many times the images played themselves over and over in his head.

"Burning time is unlike you when something is of interest, demon," Sephiroth said, paying no mind to his father's distress.

Vincent grit his teeth, and he cursed. He cursed fate for thrusting this onto him. He cursed the demon for invading his life and body.

He cursed Jenova for starting it all in the first place.

* * *

With an emotionless expression, Sephiroth fought the urge to roll his eyes at the pitiful sight before him. He resisted the urge to bring a hand to his forehead and quell the small headache which began to form. The demon wasn't one to refuse destruction and annihilation, but for it to leave the miserable excuse for a man behind to snivel pitifully was not what Sephiroth would have liked for it to do. He knew the demon would take control if its host did not comply, but Sephiroth would rather that it would begin to carry out its task _now_. He snorted to himself. Of course Chaos wouldn't do anything he'd tell it to. It wasn't in the demon's nature.

Vincent bowed his head, still staring at the ground as if it held the remedy to all of his problems. Sephiroth stood up, stepping around the still half-dressed man. He didn't look at him, not once.

"Malebolgia," he commanded with authority. The loyal beast rose and bent forward in front of him. Taking his helmet which was the skull of another King Behemoth that had long since passed, Sephiroth mounted and settled behind the Behemoth's head, holding onto his horns. He slipped the helmet over his head and was off.

He'd have to check for himself how his army was doing. Reports trickled in slowly, but the first attack was a success. He needed to send more warriors, and eventually, he himself was going to make the war official.

After all, a good leader didn't simply lay around while others did everything for him.

* * *

His body felt like a block of ice. Wearily lifting his head up, he squeezed his eyes shut as his forehead throbbed with pain, the action further irritating the wound from where his head was constantly banged against the prison wall. Keeping his head up required all of his energy. The rest of him felt numb, and he shivered, knowing that his body temperature was quickly falling to dangerously low levels, if it wasn't already there.

Vision constantly swimming in and out of focus, Cloud brought himself to his feet, nearly passing out from the physical exertion. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. It was strange; the sun hadn't even set when he was still conscious. Cloud would've paled if his body wasn't already white from the freezing cold already. How long had he been knocked out? No guards were after him; apparently they thought him dead and didn't see the effort to bring a dead body up a steep climb worth it.

Mist floated from his mouth every time he breathed. The white smoke further reminded him what would happen if he stayed in that place any longer. He limped forward, the lack of adrenaline making his wounds scream through the numbness, making it obvious that he needed to tend to them soon. But as he walked on, he felt as if he were going nowhere. He didn't know how much time passed, but it was too much.

Eventually, his body didn't even shiver anymore. The urge to curl up and fall asleep rose, but Cloud knew that he couldn't. That would seal his fate and kill him.

He stopped, trembling from exhaustion. He could swear that he had heard footsteps. He turned in the direction the sound came from, but his night vision provided him with nothing but icy rock and trees covered in snow. He squinted, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of something – anything.

The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness again was an enormous horned beast carrying a humanoid figure with a demonic-looking outline.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月26日(土)

Finished: 2013年11月2日(土)

Extreme apologies for the delay. My laptop has been refusing to charge, and now the battery's completely dead. Luckily, I have access to another PC, but it's where everybody can see. *headdesk* I will go back and do proper editing on this when I get my laptop fixed. Meanwhile, I wonder if a theory I'm testing out will prove true...

Sephiroth is not a boy. That is what Chaos sees him as until he proves himself.


End file.
